nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Royal Palace
This page is to be kept for historic reasons. In this forum the Royal Family and their spokesmen will announce all the royal news and the decisions of the monarch. The new Royal Palace-forum The new forum at the Royal Palace is restored and will be used again. The royal advisors hope that the new king or queen will be announced and inaugurated here. 15:33, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Referendum: a new monarch ' T H I S - R E F E R E N D U M - I S - C L O S E D ' The closest relative to the former king is: Prince Dimitri Noble. Who would accept him as our new king: * Lokixx * (also see the remarks!) # Are we an absolute or a constitutional monarchie? # In the second case: is the monarch crowned on a ceremial base or not? # We do need a parlement, don't we? :remarks addes by Joeri Van der Sype * * Aesop 05:17, 12 October 2007 (UTC) * ... * ... Who would prefer another member of the royal family as king or queen? * Prince Alexander ** ... ** ... * Princess Elisabeth ** ... ** ... * Prince Sebastian ** ... ** ... Please answer as fast as possible. :Please let your voice hear as soon as possible! 14:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::I'm about to close the referendum this weekend. So please: vote vote vote! 10:43, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Tomorrow the referendum will be closed. So please vote, it's the last time you can. 11:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Remarks ::1) There will be a constitution, I'm working on it. The Parliament will vote for it. ::2) Ceremonial, yes, but very sober. ::3) There will be a Parliament (=Congress). :: 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The new king Our new king will be crowned soon. Our Royal Advisor is planning the ceremony. 17:56, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Crowning of Dimitri I On 20u30, on the 9th of november, king Dimitri I was crowned in the great hall of the Palati Daidalo. The palace forms now his residence and the old Royal Palace will be rebuild, probably to an historical museum. During the crowning there weren't any media present. King Dimitri prefered a sober and quiet ceremony. King Dimitri was crowned without having a queen, for many royalty-fans a great disappointment. The royal crown will also be relocated to this palace. :Also see Palati Daidalo Royal Announcement As the king of Lovia, I would like to make an announcement: * We need a government. I'm looking for some people wanting to start up one. * I'm working on a Constitution and a State Organisation. * I want you to look for new inhabitants! * According to the future Constitution, there will be legal sockpuppets, for Government causes. I will create a sockpuppet for the Spokesman of the Royal Palace, etcetera. 09:59, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Building a nation This is a vote, on which everybody can vote. It's about the formation of our new nation: Flag What should be on the flag? * a crown (royal family) + navy blue (water) + green stars (islands) * left: navy blue, right: red, center: a white tree ( 07:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC)) *: But has anyone an idea for a tree? 07:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Elections When should the federal elections be held? * DECEMBER 2007 ** ... ** ... * JANUARY 2008 ** 19:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ** ... ** ... * LATER ** ... ** ... Departments Which departments do we need? * of State * of Foreign Affairs * of Industry and Agriculture * of Transportation * of Culture * ... ** TIP: take a look at http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Werkiesigi%C5%8Bs#Welcher_pl.C3.AAkke_sind_n.C3.A4.C3.B6.C3.AEch.3F. --Ooswesthoesbes 06:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **: Do you guys have a Ministry/Department of Vulcanoes? 07:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **::Yes, we've got 6 volcanoes so it's quite useful to have a ministry of volcanoes. btw it's v'o'''lcano in English and v'u'lcano in Aeres, strange... JeroenKon 14:43, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **::: It's nice to see every country in the UWN has it's own ''touches, eg. the volcanoes. 16:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **::::Yes, Stedeman's ideas. Unfortunately he doesn't edit anymore. -Markvondeegel 17:00, 15 November 2007 (UTC) **:::::That's a pitty. 17:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Court Houses I'm going to start the building of Court Houses, according to the Constitution. There will be six court houses: * Supreme Court, in Noble City * Clymene State Court * Kings State Court * Oceana State Court * Seven State Court * Sylvania State Court :I found a nice picture for the State House in Clymene (Sofasi) and I think I'm going to start building that one. 12:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::A nice picture indeed! 15:28, 14 December 2007 (UTC) First set of photographs of His Majesty The Royal Family introduces you to the first set of pictures of HRH King Dimitri I, released to the public: Image:HRH 1 1.jpg|HRH looking for the right book in his salon Image:HRH 1 2.jpg|HRH reading Leo Tolstoj A nice set of pictures. I did not know that his HRH was a fan of Russian literature. :Well, and it was even written in French! 09:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Gifts for the HRH Your HRH, I tought that it would be appropriate to give you a present at this "most wonderfull time of the year." I hope you like them, your royal advisor. 14:57, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Image:HRH_drawing1.jpg|HRH looking for the right book in his salon Image:HRH_drawing2.jpg|HRH reading Leo Tolstoj :Nice! 07:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC)